


curiosity

by redwolves



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gift Fic, M/M, Top Vasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves
Summary: He wants to know what it feels like; Vasco obliges.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i posted smut, figured i might as well make it a gift for a friend while i'm at it so here's her lovely de sardet antoine getting dicked down by vasco lmao

Long fingers wrap around Vasco’s bare hips as he lowers himself down slowly, easing himself into taking the thick cock lined up beneath him, sinking onto it with a moan that softens into a satisfied sigh.

Antoine’s gaze is fixated on Vasco’s face, the blue of his eyes washed out in the orange glow of the candlelight, lids fluttering shut and lips parting with a hot exhale as Vasco takes all of him, settling on his lap with hands splayed over Antoine’s abdomen. There’s a slight pause to adjust, but it doesn’t take long for the bed to start creaking beneath them.

Vasco angles his hips a little, Antoine’s dick pressing up against his prostate and making him gasp with a keening sound caught in his throat. A shudder of pleasure ripples up his back as he arches his spine, loves the drag of Antoine’s shaft when he starts to move in easy rocking motions and Antoine hangs onto him, watching him delight in it as he fucks himself slow and steady on Antoine’s dick.

“Does it really… feel that good?” Antoine is struggling to speak through a groan as his fingers on Vasco’s hips dig into the skin a little. He peers up at Vasco almost in wonder, eyes raking up and down Vasco’s body, lingering on the way Vasco’s hips grind onto his cock.

“Yes,” Vasco groans out, starts riding Antoine a little faster, taking Antoine deeper as his own erection bobs obscenely with every roll of his hips, aching hard and dripping precum onto Antoine’s stomach. “It’s _perfect_.”

Antoine’s grip tightens, thrusts up to meet Vasco’s rhythm and Vasco’s toes curl at the shock of pleasure it induces, hitting him right where he needs it. “Is it?”

Vasco laughs a little breathlessly, teasing, “Do you wish to try it?”

He hears, actually _hears_ Antoine’s breath catch in his throat, feels the stutter in his hips, fingernails digging into Vasco’s skin and Vasco stops moving out of sheer surprise, brows arching up.

The flush that spreads up Antoine’s neck into his cheeks is one from more than mere heat or exertion, a flustered look on his face as if he hadn’t even expected it himself.

Admittedly, Vasco has been enjoying his current position on top of Antoine quite a bit, but he can hardly ignore Antoine’s strong reaction to the suggestion of switching things up, even if Vasco said it in jest. They’ve been together for two months now, and the topic never came up before; Vasco was content to be the one receiving, preferring so in fact, but if Antoine has other desires then he would be a poor lover to ignore them.

“Do you want to?” Vasco asks again, trying to catch his breath as he sits on Antoine’s lap, Antoine’s cock still inside of him. When Antoine averts his gaze, he wriggles his hips a little and Antoine grunts, biting his lower lip. “Antoine?”

“I don’t…” Antoine breathes out deeply, his hands on Vasco’s hips lowering down to his thighs, a little uncertain. “Maybe. Yes. But you were… I mean…” His eyes flit up and down the way Vasco is seated on top of him. “Not _now_ , surely?”

Vasco tilts his head slightly, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “We have the time to spare, do we not? Unless you have somewhere else to be at this time of night?”

“No,” Antoine says quickly. “I don’t.”

“Good.”

Vasco reaches down, cupping Antoine’s cheek in his palm and Antoine eagerly leans into his touch. Vasco’s hand slides down, fingers caressing Antoine’s jawline, then lightly grips Antoine’s chin as his thumb rubs over the reddened bottom lip Antoine bit into before.

Antoine holds his gaze, but instead of nipping at Vasco’s thumb or sucking at it in some lewd way like Vasco might have expected, he presses a tender kiss to it instead.

“Let’s—” Vasco’s heart skips in his chest and he can’t suppress his smile. “Let’s continue where we left off first, shall we, my tempest?”

He rocks his hips again, watching through half-lidded eyes as Antoine throws his head back against the pillows with a breathless groan that falls from his lips, clutching at Vasco, and Vasco knows neither of them are going to last for much longer, but that’s alright.

As he said before, they have all night.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

Antoine is spread out over the sheets before him, lying on his stomach with a pillow propping up his hips and his legs spread wide. Vasco kneels between them with a hand rubbing up and down Antoine’s lower back, sensing the tension in his spine.

He might've liked Antoine to face him instead, but it's more comfortable this way; Antoine is taller, _bigger_ than he is, and as much as Vasco likes the thought of having his thick thighs wrapped around him, having Antoine on his stomach is less of a hassle for them both, especially for the first time they've switched positions like this. 

“I’m sure,” Antoine replies, and he does sound sure, but this was never entirely about Antoine’s comfort alone, and he can tell as much as he looks over his shoulder at Vasco. “Are _you_ sure?”

It seems a bit late to change his mind, though Vasco knows nothing is expected of him here. It’s well past midnight now—they had an hour-long break in between to clean up and for Antoine to get ready—and Vasco knows that if he felt truly uneasy with this he could propose going to bed and Antoine wouldn’t even blink.

Most of what Vasco feels now, being the one in this position, is his own nerves. He’s not entirely experienced in this way, would probably have never thought even trying this had it been with anyone else, but being with Antoine has always been so easy, so natural. Besides, it’s obvious Antoine wants this, and in a way, that makes Vasco want it too.

“Yes,” he finally answers and Antoine looks away, pressing his flushed face against the sheets again in anticipation. No sense in delaying any longer, it seems.

Vasco licks the pad of his thumb, then touches Antoine with it, rubs experimentally over the puckered ring of muscle put on display for him. Antoine silently tenses up before he lets go, hips twitching a little against the pillow beneath. Vasco can just about hear his breaths speed up.

He’s even more eager than Vasco anticipated, perhaps has even been holding himself back; he keeps hiding his face, careful not to make any noises while the rest of his body tells a very different story. That won’t do.

Vasco shifts a little on the mattress so that he can lean down, hands cupping Antoine’s buttocks, massaging the thick flesh while spreading it even further so he can slip his tongue in between.

“ _Oh_!” Antoine’s breathless moan is only barely smothered against the sheets as Vasco feels his hole flutter while he squirms on the bed. Vasco has to grip his hips to keep Antoine steady as he slides the bed of his tongue against Antoine more firmly, lapping and sucking at him, the wet noises it makes utterly filthy even as they make Vasco’s cock throb.

When Antoine starts trying to rut against the pillow below him, choked little gasps escaping him in between, Vasco knows to pull back before his lover gets _too_ eager and finds his release prematurely. Vasco wipes the saliva off his lips, then reaches for the bottle of oil lying on the bed beside them as Antoine catches his breath.

“Never done that before?” Vasco asks with a slightly smug smile at the mess he has already managed to make of Antoine, the pale complexion of his skin having him flushing from head to toe, sweat already forming along his back.

“No… never,” Antoine mutters, seems far less tense now as he moves his ass up on the pillow a little. Vasco has no idea if he’s doing it on purpose or not, but it looks far too enticing, that little dip in his lower back as he pushes his hips further up in the air—Vasco nearly fumbles the cork on the bottle, quickly dripping the oil from the bottle over his fingers to slick them up.

“Ready?” It seems a redundant question, the way Antoine is arching his back for him, but Vasco still asks.

“Yes.”

Vasco smirks a little, then returns his attention to Antoine’s spit-slicked hole, this time rubbing it with two fingers, oiling it up before he gently pushes his forefinger in and it goes more smoothly than he expected. He hears Antoine’s breath hitch, but his muscles don’t tense up—if anything, as Vasco slides his finger in further, Antoine eagerly pushes his hips back with a low groan.

“Are you- sure you’ve never done this before?” Vasco asks, his arousal heavy in his voice at how much Antoine seems to want this, making it difficult to focus even as he buries his finger into Antoine with purpose and leaves him moaning tremulously.

“Y-yes, I…” Vasco curls his finger as he slides it in and out, slowly, trying to find that point of pressure when he shifts in angle and Antoine clenches down around him suddenly. “Oh, _god_!”

“Good?”

Antoine seems temporarily incapable of forming words, instead nodding heavily against the bedsheets as Vasco continues to fuck him slowly with his finger. Whatever shyness or embarrassment Antoine was harboring before steadily drops away, leaving only naked desire in its place.

“Want another?” Vasco asks, wondering why they haven’t switched positions before when Antoine seems to be loving it like he is, nodding again as his hands grab fistfuls of the covers beneath him.

Vasco slips his finger out, then adds a second, slowly but firmly pushing it in, stretching Antoine out a little and listening to his deep groans as he takes it. There’s a little more resistance this time, but Antoine is a natural, taking to it almost immediately as he starts to rock his hips back a little against Vasco’s fingers, each slide ripping more needy noises from his throat.

“Yes,” Antoine whispers, the strain visible in the muscles flexing along his back, nearly his whole body twitching when Vasco pushes up against his prostrate more firmly. “Please.”

Vasco was uncertain about his ability to be the one to give at first, but with how eager Antoine is it seems he had nothing to worry about.

It’s an entirely new experience to see this different side of him when usually it’s Antoine holding Vasco down at his request and fucking him into the mattress until he forgets his own name, but the role reversal isn’t unpleasant. Far from it.

His fingers pulled out, Vasco moves on to palm his own shaft, languidly stroking it to oil it up while Antoine pants softly beneath him, eyes closed shut.

“Alright, Antoine?”

Antoine nods, but doesn’t open his eyes until Vasco moves up the bed to lean over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Antoine turns his head and Vasco takes the invitation, kissing his lips next while Antoine hums against him with pleasure.

“Vasco.” Antoine kisses the corner of his lips, husky voice tender but urgent. “Please don’t keep me waiting.”

Vasco never could deny Antoine anything, not that he would want to as he shifts to sit up between Antoine’s legs again, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he curls one hand around Antoine’s hip while he lines his erection up with the other. The moment the head presses against him Antoine’s thighs spread wider on the sheets, heavy breaths straining as Vasco’s thumb rubs soothing circles into his hip.

“Vasco,” Antoine pleads again, and Vasco listens.

He sinks into him, inch by inch, agonizingly slow and drawing a keening noise from Antoine’s throat that’s barely above a whimper. Vasco’s fingers dig into his skin at how Antoine’s muscles tighten around him as if to draw him in even deeper, even when he settles fully against him. It takes all of Vasco’s composure to keep still while Antoine becomes used to the feeling of Vasco inside of him; in that respect, it’s his first time, after all.

“ _Ahhh_ \- that’s…” Antoine clutches the sheets, skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. “Mmm…”

Vasco settles a hand on Antoine’s spine. “Too much?”

“N-no, no, only…” Antoine trails off, silent for a while. Vasco waits and listens to his breaths, sees the furrow on his brow as his fingers flex against the sheets, trying to relax his body. And then he moves.

Antoine shifts his hips, just enough to make Vasco’s dick pull out just a little. Now Vasco isn’t so much holding on to Antoine as he is bracing against his back at the unexpected move, the way Antoine’s inner walls rub against his shaft making him groan low in his throat. Before he knows it his hips are moving in tandem with Antoine’s little rocking motions, only intensifying the feeling.

“Dear _god_ ,” Antoine breathes as Vasco follows his movements, matching them with every roll of his hips, hardly even thinking about his own desire anymore as all he wants is to see Antoine come apart. Which doesn’t take all that much effort, it turns out.

A slow drag out, even deeper back in, steadily building as the bed begins to creak beneath them. Vasco bends down, fits the length of his body against Antoine’s back, kissing at his shoulder as he keeps moving, sensual and easy, reducing Antoine to whimpers beneath him.

“More?” Vasco offers, and Antoine buries his face in the sheets below as he clings to the fabric and nods, unable to do anything else.

When Vasco starts to speed up, Antoine doesn’t bother smothering the noises that pour from his lips with every grind of Vasco’s hips into him, spine arching with pleasure as he starts to move his ass back to meet Vasco's thrusts, somehow hitting him even deeper when he does.

Vasco knows exactly what Antoine needs as he bucks his hips sharply into Antoine once and leaves him gasping, keening, hands scrambling for purchase against the mattress. Perhaps all of Vasco's experience being on the receiving end is helpful in that way, because he knows exactly how it feels to have that need inside him, burning hotter than any fire. 

“Vasco, I’m close,” Antoine chokes out as he’s losing control. Vasco grabs onto his shoulders, rhythm nearly turning harsh as he all but fucks Antoine straight into the mattress. “I'm—!”

Antoine's orgasm is torn out of him, clenching and squeezing around Vasco as he finds his release with a _sob_ that he smothers against the covers.

Vasco moans against Antoine's shoulder, the tight pressure in his erection grow harder as he feels himself right on the edge and so he leans back and pulls out. Fingernails digging into Antoine's hip, Vasco strokes himself quick and tight, doesn't need much more to come than watching Antoine writhe on the bed in the aftermath of his pleasure, riding it out against the pillow propped beneath him.

His orgasm shudders up his core, spilling over his fingers onto Antoine’s backside in sticky white, and then Antoine pushes his hips up further for him. Vasco catches him up on his elbows to look over his shoulder, watching Vasco come on him with eyes half-lidded and dazed, and it’s the most arousing thing Vasco has ever seen.

Vasco strokes himself through his own release, squeezing every last drop out while Antoine watches, until he has nothing more left. Instead of simply tipping over and collapsing onto a heap at the foot-end of the bed, Vasco does manage to move up and lie down beside Antoine, dropping himself against the pillows on his back and letting his eyes fall shut, pleasantly drained of energy.

He hears Antoine shift next to him, a moment later the touch of Antoine’s long fingers caressing his cheek. Vasco turns his head and leans into it, forcing his eyes to crack open and meet Antoine’s gaze, still glazed over from satisfaction but all the softer for it as he looks at Vasco with that adoring look and makes him melt a little.

Vasco leans in to kiss him, received eagerly by Antoine, their lips moving together languidly and without hurry, simply enjoying the feeling of sharing, of being together. Eventually Antoine breaks away, smiling a little, but then his expression turns hesitant.

“What?” Vasco asks, rolling over onto his side to face him fully.

“I thought you…” Antoine averts his eyes, appearing embarrassed. “I didn’t… expect you to pull out.”

Vasco blinks, the words taking a moment to register before he arches his brows. “Should I not have? I figured you would rather not deal with having to clean it up. Not for your first time, at least.”

Antoine chuckles. “I’m not complaining. Only surprised, I suppose.”

“At how much your liked it?”

From the way Antoine’s cheeks start to color again, Vasco smiles as he realizes he hit the nail on the head.

“I, ah, I should clean it off before it dries,” Antoine mumbles, but before he can move to get off the bed, Vasco places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Allow me,” he proposes. “It’s _my_ mess, after all.”

“Oh.” Antoine blushes even more deeply, the bright red blotches so adorably pronounced on his pale skin. “Thank you.”

Vasco can’t help himself. “Would you prefer I use a cloth, or my tongue?”

Antoine’s eyes go wide. “I- you- you don’t need to—”

When Vasco starts to laugh, Antoine’s embarrassment eases out of him; he’s usually so sure of himself in bed that Vasco can’t help but tease when seeing him so flustered.

Yet even with his nerves, Antoine trusted Vasco with his first time, let himself be vulnerable in the most intimate way, and Vasco cannot stop the flood of affection that warms his chest as he looks at his beloved and feels like the luckiest man alive. 

He leans in for another kiss, simple and sweet, and cherishes the pleased sigh Antoine breathes against his lips.

“A cloth, then.”


End file.
